Yoshitsune Yamakawa
Yoshitsune Uchiha (義経団扇, Uchiha Yoshitsune) is one of the few Uchiha left. He survived the because he was in a small cluster of Uchiha that left the village at the defeat of Madara Uchiha led by Madara's son to a more southern portion of the Land of Fire. Some call him "Shadow of Madara Uchiha" (マダライタチの影, "Uchiha Madara no Kage") since he shares his goal of achieving the power of the Sage of Six Paths. Many also refer to him as "The Final Uchiha" (最後のサスケ, "Saishuu no Uchiha") as he is one of the last full blood Uchiha alive. Unlike his ancestor he does not want the destruction of Konohagakure as he has respect for the village and espicially the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He is also the creator and leader of his own personal team known as Akuma. Appearance Yoshitsune has worn similar cloths through out his life. In his youth he wore black pants similar to Madara's and a high collared black shirt with the Uchiha Clan symbol on its back. He had brown hair and the normal onxy black eyes of his clan. He wears a sleeveless black shirt with a golden bordered collar and pants like the ones he wore in his youth. He wears arm warmers with golden borders as well. He wears a black belt holding a gold bordered black cloth, his Fūma Shuriken, and his sword's sheath. He also wears a black scarf and black gloves as well. Last but not least he keeps a gunbai upon his back. He also possesses old Uchiha clan armor which he uses in battle against worthy opponents. For it he changes his shirt to a long sleeved black shirt. The armor itself is gray and has the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. Personality Yoshitsune in his childhood was kind-hearted and sympathetic. When one of his friends was hurt he would always visit them in the hospital or at their home to make sure they are okay. He was also cocky when it came to fighting even though he didn't even unlock his Sharingan until after he was promoted to chūnin. Once he defected from the village his personality changed drastically. He became serious and cold-hearted, killing anyone who he felt was blocking his path. When his friend Benkei Hyūga refused to leave Konohagakure with him he told him he would kill him one day. He became less cocky and more watchful to make sure he won't get hurt. He can also be very kind, espicially to his wife Yuzuki Kaguya and his teammates. Abilities Like most of his clansmen Yoshitsune has a large amount of chakra. He is a master of many techniques many of which are feared nationally and has expert precision with all of them. The Kages say he is close to the power of Madara Uchiha though he lacks some skills he owned. After injecting himself with chakra from the nine Tailed Beasts, or Bijū, his attacks became even more powerful, but gained no special abilities of the Bijū. Through his skill he was able to combat Ryun Uchiha for quite some time, but was ultimately defeated. Dōjutsu Sharingan Although he didn't unlock his Sharingan until age 13, he wields it like a master. He uses it to set minor genjutsu to allow him to rest for a moment during fights. He uses it mostly to copy powerful techniques he comes across to add to his arsenal. His favorite use is to use it to slow down enemy attacks in his eyes to make up for his slower reaction skills. Mangekyō Sharingan Upon the death of his sensei, Shi Kaguya, his Mangekyō Sharingan activated, forming into 3 pronged spurs. With it he unlocked the great Amateratsu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo. Yoshitsune casts Amateratsu from his left eye and Tsukuyomi from his right eye. Of them he uses his Amateratsu most as he works best with the fire change in nature. Eventually Yoshitsune came across his brother Yorinori who attacked him for his eyes. The two fought for thirty minutes in which Yoshitsune fatally stabbed his brother and took his eyes for his own. This caused the three points to combine with his spurs to form his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Rinnegan For years Yoshitsune trained with great difficulty after learning of his clans secrets. By the time he hit 19 his eyes evolved to their final stage, the Rinnegan. With this he mastered the changes in nature other than his fire. He only uses the Deva Path for the gravity techniques Shinra Tensei and Banshō Ten'in. He rarely uses Preta Path as he views it as a cheap defense, but uses it when he starts running low on chakra. Nature Transformations Originally his affinity was the Fire Release. He wielded it with great skill and was able to burn down a medium size base with his Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Upon the activation of his Rinnegan he began working on other changes in nature to have the use of all nature affinities. While Yoshitsune's mother was pregnant with him, his father used cells of the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju, given by Madara for an Uchiha when the clan was about to perish. His father infused the cells to Yoshitsune while in his mother's womb, which eventually would lead to him having the body and physical energy of a Senju. It also gave him the Shodai's feared Wood Release, which Yoshitsune uses to make cover and battle Jinchūriki and Curse Mark wielders. Summoning Technique Yoshitsune summons the large and ancient dragon Ginga. Yoshitsune gained him as a summoning during his training when he saved him from an attack of shinobi wanting to use him by force for the destruction of a nearby village. Yoshitsune uses him commonly for travel and battle. Kenjutsu Yoshitsune eventually forged a sword which he uses with great skill. He imbues his fire, lightning, and wind chakras into the sword to increase its effectiveness. He forged his sword with chakra metal and his Amateratsu giving a special aspect of being unbreakable. If Yoshitsune flows just plain chakra into the blade it will cause the black fires of Amateratsu to come of the blade, further increasing Yoshitsune's already destructive abilities with it. Due to the control of Amateratsu the blade possesses, it is highly revered and feared among many shinobi and especially the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Quotes * "Fate only gets one so far, once you get there you must make the rest yourself." * (To an opponent) "If you ever insult the Uchiha again I'll slaughter your family and leave you alone just like me." * "When you try to master something you will either succeed or fail, but in the attempt you will find your true value." * (To Kurama) "Great fox, lend me your power and together we can create a new order in this world. If I have to I will force you to work for me." Trivia * The Wood Release was given similar to sealing into Gaara. * Yoshitsune enjoys swimming, cold temperatures, reading, and learning new jutsu. * Yoshitsune's favorite foods are beef, nikujaga, ramen, and sushi. * Yoshitsune fears geckos, frogs, and his eyes being stolen. * Yoshitsune has done 219 missions: 105 D-rank, 51 C-rank, 46 B-rank, 10 A-rank, and 7 S-rank. * Yoshitsune's favorite word is "power" (力, "chikara") * Yoshitsune wishes to fight Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, and Hiruzen Sarutobi. * The only Kekkei Genkai Yoshitsune has expressed interest in other than the Kekkei Genkai he has is the Shikotsumyaku of the Kaguya Clan. Category:Original Characters Category:Benknightprime